Hate to See Your Heart Break
by MoB24
Summary: "No," Reyna spoke, "you belong with him." I smiled sadly at her, "even if I did tell him, he wouldn't break up with her for me. Why would he want a awkward silent mystery when he has a scripted romance already blooming?"


**Hey! Just a one-shot based off the song "hate to see your heart break" by Paramore. I don't own anything in here that's not mine. Everyone is human. Please Review!**

There is no word in the world that I can describe the pain I'm feeling. Like a dull knife sawing back and forth, ripping the softest skin.

I see Jason flirting with Khione by her locker. They're laughing and smiling and seem to be having a good time. The bell rang indicating lunch, Khione grabs Jason's phone from his pocket. After putting her number in, she put it back where it was and leaves with a wink. The whole time Jason never stops grinning.

He finally notices me and motions for me to come towards him. I smile and approach him, and he abruptly hugs me.

"I did it! I asked her out and she said yes! I have a date this Friday at Cafe Ice!" He says happily.

I can feel my heart break. I half sigh and laugh, "that's great Jason!" I blink the water out of my eyes.

He smiles and leaves for lunch but I stop him. "Hey Jason?"

He turns around and replies, "yeah."

I bite my my lip, "just be careful. Okay? I'd hate to see your heart break."

Jason opens his mouth but I continue, "just trust me. I've been there before." Everyday.

Jason nods and leaves, without knowing my heart shattered.

Three months have passed since Jason and Khione started dating. The more Jason spent time with her, the less he spent time with his friends, and me.

After their first date, Jason called me and told me all about their time together.

"After we had coffee, I asked her to dance. It was amazing, she was amazing! We have another date Monday after school, I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." I droned out after that, I had to keep myself from sobbing into the phone.

At school he always sat with her. Giggling and smiling, holding hands, feeding each other. They were the perfect couple.

I always heard their laughter across the cafeteria, it always hit me like a ton of bricks. I just wanted to cry, I always did when he was with her and away from me. I not only loved Jason, but he was my best friend. We drifted apart, and it hurt.

Thalia looked over to them and wrinkled her nose, "ugh! They act so-so perfect! It makes me sick." Nico agreed with his girlfriend.

Hazel nodded, "it's like they're scripting out a scene from a romance movie."

I sighed and poked my sandwich, "Jason seems happy."

Leo shook his head, "it's because she put him under a spell."

We all stared at him. "She's a witch," he explained.

"And that concludes, our not recommended, daily dose of Leo's insanity." Leo glared at Percy.

"It's true! Rumor is that after she gets dumped, she shoves her exes in her cryonic freezer, and keeps them as ice sculptures."

We all shook our heads at Leo. "You don't have to hate Khione because of me. It's alright if you like her." I said touched that my friends would hate her for me.

"We don't hate her because of you. We hate her because she's a mean conniving she devil, who likes to bully others to fulfill her sadistic fetish of pain." Frank explained.

We all stared at him and he blushed, "what? She told me that sumo wrestling isn't until next season, and I don't sumo wrestle. Then to top it off, she called me baby man! Who does that?" Frank exclaimed.

"Well Jason seems to be fine with her, maybe he brings out the good in her." I suggested.

Annabeth snorted, "please he's to blinded by love."

Annabeth looked at me, "Piper you know that they aren't going to last. You should tell him how you feel."

I shook my head, "no I don't want to ruin his happiness. And I'm too much of a coward to do that. Not to mention it's clear that they belong to each other."

"No," Reyna spoke, "you belong with him."

I smiled sadly at her, "even if I did tell him, he wouldn't break up with her for me. Why would he want a awkward silent mystery when he has a scripted romance already blooming?"

Lunch ended, and my friends left me with sympathy smiles and pats on my shoulder.

That was today's conversation.

It's night, and I'm in my room listening to music. Thalia told me after school that Jason was going to surprise Khione with an unplanned date for their three month anniversary. She said he was going to take her somewhere special.

Khione is so lucky, Jason treats her right, I hope she does the same with him.

I miss Jason so much. We used to hang out every second of the day. We were joined by the hip, he was my best friend. And now he won't even text me.

It hurts too much. I should have told him how I felt before Khione came along. Maybe we'd be together or maybe not. We could've at least stayed friends. Now we don't even share smiles in the hallway on our way to class.

I chuckle, here I am moping in my room, while Jason is probably making out with her somewhere. The thought draws a tear out of me.

I decide to get my mind off of things by watching Law and Order: SVU, with some ice cream.

I go downstairs put in my DVD and settle in my pajamas with my ice cream. At least, Munch will never leave me.

Right when I'm about to bite into chocolate bliss, the doorbell rings. I groan and get up to answer the door.

I scowl and open the door. It's Jason and he looks at me with brimming tears in his eyes.

He grabs me and holds me tight while he cries into my shoulder. I rub his back and his hair until he stops crying.

I give him a fresh bowl of ice cream and sit next to him. He mutters a thank you, and I give him a worried smile.

A few moments passed in silence while he ate his ice cream.

"I broke up with Khione, I found her cheating on me with Octavian. Its been going on since we've been dating, she told me." Jason rubs his eyes.

I stare at him with my mouth wide open. How could she do that to him! That bitch! Jason rubs his eyes, and I look at him. Ill have to deal with her later.

I smile and decide to cheer him up. "Ah hell naw! What that little white piece shit be thinking breaking my homeboy's heart! Be all smiling and smirking what not, bitch ill wipe that smile off her face and beat her five years into the future. She don't want none of this, ah hell nah, she know I'm crazy. I'm crazy as hell."

Jason barks out laughter and I laugh with him.

"That was the worst Madea impression I have ever heard!" He wipes a tear.

I laugh, "yeah but it did what I wanted it to do. Made you laugh."

I frown and ask, "are you okay?"

He sighs, "yeah I just wish I knew how she was was that way I could have steered clear of her. That way I wouldn't have to deal with this today.

I shake my head at him. "Love happens all the time. To the ones who aren't kind, and to the ones like you, heroes who are blind." I smile sadly "how were you to know?"

He closes his eyes and I hug him. He hugs back. "It hurts a lot."

"I know, I've been there before. Just let the pain remind you that hearts can heal."

He pulls away from me and places his hand on my cheek. "Who did this too?"

I decide to tell him, "you." I blush.

His eyes widen and I start to panic. "I've loved you for a long time, but I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to make things awkward since you don't feel the same way and I really valu-oomph."

He's kissing. Jason Grace is kissing. My best friend that I love is kissing me.

He pulls away and strokes my flamed cheek. "You know if you would've told me months ago that you loved me, I would have never asked Khione out."

"Wha" I stupidly say.

He chuckles at me, "I love you too but I didn't think you did before, so I never said anything and tried to move on."

My mouth forms an O. I look was before asking him, "what now?"

He grins and holds my hand, "well I'd hate to see your heart break, and mine, again. So, would you, possibly, want to be my not rebound girlfriend?"

I smile, "only if you don't break my heart."

We watch Law and Order the rest of the night, laughing and smiling. Like old times.

"I missed you so much Piper that you don't even know." He hugs me.

"By the way," he whispers me in my ear, "I happen to like awkward silent mysteries."

My eyes widen and then narrow, Leo is going to die tomorrow.


End file.
